


Behind Closed Blinds

by Livinginfictions



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Oneshot, Pining, super dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginfictions/pseuds/Livinginfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got in a fight. This is how they deal. Good thing the blinds are closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Blinds

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Tumblr, and there was an 8tracks playlist link that was for Merthur. I listened to it like 3 times over and couldn't get this picture out of my head.
> 
> ((Inspiration for this goes to http://8tracks.com/launcelotdulac/i-think-i-hate-you-a-merthur-fanmix  
> because seriously this is so them it's ridiculous.)) Edit: Apparently the track has been deleted, which sucks. :(

"The Seven Things I Hate About YOU....You make me love you!" with one last slide across the smooth floorboards, Merlin caught his breath as the song ended and couldn't help but laugh at the picture he must make. His music had been going for at least an hour, and in his worn sweater, old blue jeans, and slipperiest socks, he'd been dancing and singing along to every one. 

As the next track began he took a deep inhale and held his hairbrush up to his mouth, "I'm doing this tonight, you're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right, hey baby come on." With a twist and a skid he was on the other side of his room to continue the verse, "I loved you endlessly, when you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone, I know that I can't take no more. It ain't no lie, I wanna see you out that door, Baby, bye, bye,bye."

Merlin waved a hand at the invisible person in front of him and swung around as he sang. Stupid Arthur, with his crooked teeth and his messy, golden hair. His annoying contagious laugh, and frustratingly perfect eyes. Merlin didn't need him, didn't even  _like_  him. Who could like someone so vain, and pompous, and kind and caring. _Dammit_. Nervously, Merlin paused in his singing and glanced at his blinds. At least they were shut tight, there was no way anyone would see him. 

With a defiant jerk, Merlin joined in with his music again. "Okay you're pretty, your face is a work of art, your smile could light up New York City after dark."

\--

"Okay, you're cover boy pretty, stamped with a beauty mark, But it's such a pity a boy so pretty, but with an ugly heart." Arthur hopped up and down on his toes as he sang, and was incredibly grateful that his father had agreed to take Morgana shopping. The look she'd given him on the way out showed that she knew exactly what she was doing for him, and he would need to find a way to thank her at some point. For now he could crank the music and let the music drown out his thoughts. 

Stupid Merlin, with his clumsiness and gangly arms and legs. His brilliant smile, and that infuriating tendency to read Arthur's mind and hug him at all the right times. Arthur wasn't thinking about him, didn't even miss him. Who could miss someone so defiant, and argumentative, and gentle, and open minded. Oh hell. At least his blinds were closed, no one would see him. 

His comb held in his fist, Arthur tapped out a rhythm on imaginary drums, "I should cry I should scream, I should say that I need you here. But I'm gonna party tonight, cus' honestly I just don't care. Honestly I just don't care."

He  _wouldn't_ call Merlin tomorrow.....but maybe a text? Dating the boy next door was hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please be sure to leave me comments with your thoughts.


End file.
